In recent years, there have been more cases where a plurality of information processing devices each having a storage device is mutually connected via a network to operate as one information processing system (for example, cloud computing). As for a storage device, in some cases, a number of DRAM chips or NAND flash chips are arrayed and connected via wires between the chips, so that the chips are used as one storage device that operates at higher speed than a conventional storage device utilizing HDD.
In the single information processing system formed by connecting the plural information processing devices, the performance of the information processing system is increased by increasing the number of the information processing devices included in the information processing system. In a large-scaled information processing system including a large number of information processing devices, however, problems occur in that the expected performance is not achieved, the time and effort and cost for managing the system increase, and so on.
As a solution to the problems, a storage device has been suggested in which a plurality of memory nodes with a data transfer function is connected to each other. In such a storage device, each memory node performs, upon the reception of a packet addressed thereto, a predetermined process, for example, reads out the data from the packet or writes the data in the packet and upon the reception of a packet not addressed thereto, the transfer of the data to another appropriate memory node. By repeating the appropriate transfer among the memory nodes, the packet can reach the target memory node. This configuration is advantageous in that the design is facilitated even though the storage device is increased in size.